


Awkwardness, Desire & Acceptance

by Soulmated



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Courtship, M/M, Medical Examination, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, Wooing, rare omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmated/pseuds/Soulmated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a rare Omega should have been considered a good thing. Shame Stiles didn’t see it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardness, Desire & Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just to warn you once again that this is a un-beta'd piece of work so I apologize for any mistakes, but if anyone wants to give it a shot then let me know :) I do this for enjoyment. Just to warn you the first chapter contains Stiles being medically examined since it was just an idea i was trying to play with. It isn't exactly sexual, but he is an Omega being examined by an alpha so...
> 
> Enjoy!

Awkward wouldn’t even begin to describe how Stiles felt as he sat perched on the edge of the medical table, legs swinging as the paper gown crinkled and crunched whenever he so much as moved.

“I hate you,” he moaned, trying to steadily ignore his father from where he was slumped in a corner chair.

John rolled his eyes. “It’s your own fault.”

“My fault!” he whined loudly. “You catch one glimpse of me coming out of the shower and have me whisked away to some clinic. Talk about insulting.”

He was sulking and they both knew it. Stiles would be lying if he hadn’t noticed the sudden swelling of his cock as he grew older; the way it didn’t have the appearance of many – or any - that he had witnessed in porn, but he had figured _uh,_ porn wasn’t exactly real life after all.

His dick was small but thick, he had accepted that he wouldn’t have anything to brag about.

He had just finished showering only to realise he hadn’t remembered to make sure he had some clean towels with him when the incident that had landed him here had occurred. It had been his own fault he sulkily had to admit. So he had chanced it, prayed his dad was still at work before dashing out of the bathroom with his hand lightly cupping his cock and balls, hoping he wouldn’t be spotted.

He had had no such luck.

It had been _humiliating_ when his dad had stared at his crotch before demanding he move his hands. His refusal had only resulted in more humiliation as his dad had physically pulled his hands away from his body before staring at his limp cock with wide eyes.

“You should have told me,” John narrowed his eyes. “You’re nearly sixteen for Christ’s sake!”

“So what?” he whined. “You’re worrying about nothing.”

“You could be an Omega, Stiles.”

John rubbed his face with his hands. He didn’t need the stress, but from what he had seen his son had the main quality that came with being an Omega. An alphas penis was never less than five inches, but Stiles…

“There is nothing wrong with checking and making sure you’re not about to go into heat.”

Stiles huffed. “You think I’m an Omega and yet you take me to an Alpha doctor, clever dad.”

John did wince at that. Omega’s were rare, highly valued amongst their kind, and seen to be irresistible to alphas. If Stiles turned out to be one it was going to make things a lot more difficult in making sure his son wasn’t going to be taken advantage of.

Stiles didn’t have the type of personality to see the negative side in people.

Seen to be a perfect match for an alpha it wasn’t hard to see why. With the ability to give birth a male omega was even rarer, not to mention their nursing instincts would make sure their young were raised in the best possible manner, a temptation for any desirable parent. There was also a sexual aspect which had him cringing at the thought alone of his son being in a sexually committed relationship.

Just no.

It was a risk to have his son looked at by an alpha but he didn’t trust a human to know what they were doing. He had nothing against humans, but when it came to werewolves they could study as much as they liked but they would never fully be able to understand his kind.

No, it was better Stiles was seen by an alpha, even if it was a little risker.

_Knock Knock_

The door opened to reveal Dr Deaton; face absorbed in a chart before he looked up and caught sight of the sheriff and his son.

“Sheriff,” he nodded politely. “What seems to be the problem here?”

John pushed back the awkwardness of the situation. “I think Stiles may be an Omega.”

Deaton’s eyes widened, flashing briefly at the mention of an Omega before he drew his gaze over to a sulking Stiles. John ignored the slightly inappropriate gesture, knowing it would be impossible to keep this situation completely professional.

Deaton cleared his throat. “That quite a claim. What gives you the impression that he may be an Omega?”

Stiles scowled, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly as his father glanced in his direction. He was embarrassed enough as it was, let him deal with the questions.

John sighed. “I saw his…I saw his penis this morning.”

Deaton raised a brow, interested “and?”

“It’s short and thick.”

John tried to ignore how he saw Deaton’s fingers twitch slightly. He had made the decision to request a werewolf doctor rather than a human, he had expected this. It was unfortunate but there was nothing he could do about it.

“Does he have a regular appetite?”

“He eats enough for two,” John spoke much to Stiles annoyance.

“Hey!”

John quirked a brow, “are you saying you don’t?”

The answering silence was enough for Deaton to take that as a yes.

Turning to face a red cheeked Stiles Deaton fought the urge to lick his lips. He may be old enough to be the boy’s father but that didn’t change the fact that if he did legally class the kid as an Omega then from an alphas point of view he was going to be considered the perfect genetic match. The Sheriff was going to have a lot on his hands if it proves true.

“I apologise, but these following questions will be on the personal side.”

Stiles scowled, fiddling with the bottom of the plastic sheet. Deaton’s eyes followed the movement before he snapped out of it. He had to be a professional about this. “Can we just get it over with?”

Deaton nodded. “When was the last time you masturbated?”

John blushed, looking away awkwardly while Stiles gaped at the question. Blushing deeper he shifted in discomfort. “This morning.”

“How often do you masturbate?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m a hormonal teenager, couple of times a day.”

John almost chocked on his tongue. _A day?_

Deaton didn’t show any sign of shock. “And have you felt the urge to be penetrated.”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m gay, so yeah.”

Deaton shook his head. “I apologise, you misunderstood me. When you masturbate do you feel like you can’t climax unless you are being penetrated?”

Stiles stared at him blankly. “Huh?”

“Have you felt the urge to fill yourself with anything other than your fingers?”

_Oh_.

Stiles chewed his bottom lip, never having felt so humiliated before. “No.”

Deaton scribbled it down with a growing sense of realisation. He had several parents bringing their children in every fortnight or so telling him their child is an Omega, but he had a strong feeling that this wasn’t the same case.

“Oh,” he nodded. “I need a urine sample. Here is a plastic cup, fill it about half full before screwing the lid on. The bathroom is just over there.”

Snatching the sample pot Stiles stomped his way towards the small cubical like bathroom, an expression of annoyance on his face. John sighed. “I’m sorry if he’s being childish.”

Deaton shook his head, “he doesn’t want to be an Omega? It is considered a great honour.”

John snorted. “Stiles just wants to fit in, be normal I guess, not to mention he personally doesn’t have a good opinion on Omegas which doesn’t exactly help matters.”

They went quiet as they heard the toilet flush before they were greeted to the sight of a pissed off Stiles. He thrust the pot of pee towards Deaton. “Here,” he sneered, “enjoy.”

“Stiles!” John scolded while Deaton simply rolled his eyes after turning around to test it.

The results showed high signs of hormonal increase.

Opening a draw he spoke, addressing Stiles in what he hoped to be a clinically polite tone. “I am going to need to physically examine you, do you wish for your father to stay or leave?”

“I’ll stay” John spoke the exact moment Stiles said “he’ll leave!”

They glared at each other for a few minutes before John sighed. “I’d feel better if I stayed, Stiles.”

“Yeah?” he snapped, “well I’d feel better if you didn’t put me through this. You’ve already seen my cock once today, I hardly want you to sit around and watch him” he jerked his head in Deaton’s directions “ _physically examine_ it,” he cringed.

John sighed, but against his better judgement he patted his thighs before making a move to stand. He gave Deaton a warning look. He was above the doctor’s station and he knew it. “If I hear that you’ve been anything other than professional…” he let the threat trail off.

Deaton nodded immediately. “I understand your wariness, but my profession is important to me. I will give your son a clear description of what to expect beforehand and if he is uncomfortable in any way I will stop immediately.”

Staring at him for a few minutes John jerked his head in a nod before opening the door. After closing it behind him Deaton turned to face a still sulking Stiles. “It wouldn’t be such a bad thing if you were recognised as an Omega, Stiles.”

He got a snort as a response.

Sighing, still feeling a little out of his element with how much Stiles _didn’t_ want to be an Omega when it was considered a great honour for a wolf, he decided it would be best to run through this exam as quickly as possible.

“So what does this exam entail then?” Stiles huffed.

“In a few minutes I will make sure you are healthy, checking your eyes, ears and mouth for anything out of the ordinary. As a wolf, however, you should be fine but it is protocol. I will check your blood pressure. Afterwards, I will request you remove your gown so I can first visually exam you before I will ask you to lay back on the table and place your legs in the stirrups…are you ok?”

Deaton had watched Stiles face grow redder and redder the more he spoke, and the stench of humiliation and anger was coming off him in waves. It unsettled his own wolf but years of practice in his profession allowed him to push back his urges with minimal effort.

“Yeah,” he choked out, “Just continue.”

Deaton nodded. “After you place your feet on the stirrups I will warn you before I physically examine your penis, checking the foreskin, glands before taking a measurement of the thickness and length for observation purposes. I will also check your testicles just in case before briefly examining your rear.” 

He was going to kill his father, Stiles thought with gritted teeth. Could this get any more embarrassing? His inner wolf whined softly in distress. He wasn’t comfortable with this, not at all.

Deaton gave the kid a few minutes to collect himself before asking if he was ready. Reluctantly, Stiles allowed him to check his blood pressure and face with little complaint. While Deaton mentioned his blood pressure even for a werewolf was high, he managed to sooth his nerves somewhat by explaining that it was nothing serious and was most likely due to the stress of the situation.

It was the physical bit that had Stiles trembling.

The more time Deaton spent with the Sheriffs son the more he believed that Stiles was indeed going to be recognised as an Omega. He held all the signs so far, yet if he was correct in his guess he knew the next part of the procedure was going to tough. If Stiles grew highly stressed and was an Omega the possibility of him releasing a distress call that the kid wouldn’t even know he was capable of producing then there was going to be a rampage of alphas in his clinic in a matter of minutes.

It wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interest if that happened.

“Ok Stiles, can you remove your gown for me, please?”

To give the kid some kind of resemblance of privacy Deaton turned around in order to pull some rubber gloves on. He waited until he heard the gown hit the floor before he turned only to find himself jerking to a stop at the sight Stiles presented him with.

There was no doubt the kid was an Omega and his own wolf whined in want.

Pushing it back he gritted his teeth, collecting himself visibly before approaching the bed, eyes focused on the short but chubby penis which rested gently against a lightly furred leg, the testicles underneath smooth and hairless.

“Have you shaved or waxed in the last few days?” he tried to distract the kid with questions as he took a seat between Stiles legs, gently moving his feet to rest against the stirrups. His eyes followed the smooth cock as it slipped slightly at the movement before he managed to tear his gaze away.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek in humiliation, purposely looking away as he was forced to bare himself. “No.”

Deaton nodded, no longer surprised as he quickly made a note of it.

“First I’m going to check your penis, Stiles” he made sure to keep his voice calm and emotionless. He disliked being completely clinical with his patients but he couldn’t allow the alpha inside of him to come through. He couldn’t afford to upset the kid nor did he want to lose his licence. “Are you ok with that?”

Stiles snorted, still refusing to look Deaton in the eye. “Just hurry up.”

Sighing, Deaton checked his gloves were still in place before moving to lift the boys’ penis from his body, his alpha roaring inside of him at the realisation that the boy was indeed an extremely rare and valued Omega. There was no doubt about it.

Feeling around the small length it was hard not to notice it was abnormally thick for a boy his size, the length short enough that while penetration would be possible at a stretch it was clear it wasn’t its purpose. Omega males didn’t feel the need to penetrate their mates, not when their submissive urges wouldn’t be satisfied until they were filled and knotted.

It was why it made sense that Stiles wouldn’t desire anything other than his own fingers inside of him. There had been companies who had attempted to create toys for unmated Omegas but they had been run by humans who had ignored the fact that werewolves were aware that it would be an extreme put off for an unmated Omega to have anything fake inside of them.

It wouldn’t feel good or natural.

They hadn’t lasted more than a few months before they had gone bankrupt.

Other than the size there was nothing wrong with the kid’s penis as he quickly took down the required measurements, the glands healthy and the slit clear from any obstruction. Gently resting it back against Stiles stomach Deaton paused for a few minutes as he tried to collect himself.

“Testicles next, ok Stiles?”

He got a grunt in response.

Checking his testicles proved them to be healthy and typical of a boy his age, but it was when he moved to tug them gently and roll them around in his hands in order to check for any lumps that he paused, his own wolf protesting. Looking up he winced when he caught sight of the pained expression on Stiles face. He immediately let go.

“Would you like a few minutes to collect yourself, Stiles?” he asked softly.

Deaton cursed the fact he should have been more careful with how he touched the boy. This wasn’t a regular examination where it was the parent pushing him to examine their children, demanding that they be seen as an Omega. The more he examined Stiles the more confident he was that Stiles would be classed as an Omega rather than an Alpha, and clearly he wasn’t comfortable enough around him as a doctor to allow his wolf to settle down.

“Stiles?” he tried again.

“I don’t feel right,” Stiles whimpered, wanting to curl up into himself.

Deaton winced. “Can you describe exactly what you’re feeling for me, Stiles?”

Trembling, Stiles struggled to put his emotions into words. “Can we just hurry up at finish this?” he pushed, even when he knew what the next and final part of the examination was.

Deaton sighed. “I don’t want to risk continuing if you are uncomfortable, Stiles, especially when you are aware of how intimate the last part of the examination is.”

“Can’t you just skip it and pretend you looked?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“I can’t do that, Stiles.”

Sighing, “fine. I don’t…it doesn’t…it doesn’t feel _right_ ” he struggled to word it right. “I mean-“

“I understand that perfectly, Stiles.” And Deaton did. It was a relief really, that the kids’ urges were clearly working just fine. It would have been concerning if he didn’t mind being examined so intimately. “Are you ready to continue?”

Taking a deep breath Stiles nodded.

Returning his gaze towards the kids’ groin his wolf had seemingly settled down now it was clear Stiles didn’t feel comfortable around him. It wasn’t surprising, and while it was a disappointment to his alpha wolf it was really a relief to his human side. They weren’t compactable, and as they were in a patient and doctor relationship it was a good thing.

When Stiles met someone both he and his wolf were attracted to the kid would know it.

Gently moving the kids’ testicles out of the way, his limp penis going with the movement, the naturally smooth rosebud of the kid’s asshole was in his sight. It was furled tight, Stiles being as tense as he was something neither of them would be able to change. It wasn’t a natural part of their instincts to be examined like this, Deaton had to respect that the boy was trying his best to do as he was told while his instincts were telling him to run away from the unwanted feeling of being touched.

Moving a gloved finger he gently ran the tip over the furled rosebud, watching as Stiles jerked sharply before managing to settle down.

“Uncomfortable?”

He wasn’t applying any pressure but the kid’s wolf had to be snarling right now.

“I don’t like it,” he admitted shakily.

Deaton nodded, pleased with the response. “I’m just going to use my thumbs to open you up a little and then we should be done, ok? I am just going to have a look, nothing else.”

Stiles whimpered, but nodded with his eyes clenched shut.

As gently as he could he arranged his fingers either side of the boy’s asshole before pulling the tight skin just slightly, just enough to see the colour of the boy’s inner lining. Stiles cried out slightly, a quiet rumble in his chest that Deaton tried to ignore.

The boy’s inner lining was a bright, bright pink.

“Ok Stiles,” he released the boy while keeping a firm hand against his stomach. “You’re a little enflamed, ok, telling me that you are very close to your heat. You have a few options, ones I think you need to discuss with your father.”

“Tell me.”

“I can apply some ointment that should suppress the urge to go into heat for the next few days, but it will involve me having to manually apply it to your insides. Your wolf will not like it but it won’t be painful, just uncomfortable.”

Deaton spoke slowly, clearly. He needed to make sure that Stiles understood what he was saying.

“An alternative is that you get yourself a mate today. Penetrative sex wouldn’t be required but some kind of anal stimulation from an alpha would help curb the heat for a few days before you will need to fully mate.”

It was quiet.

“Do you want me to get your dad?”

“No,” Stiles chewed his bottom lip. “I c-can’t, I’m not ready to meet someone today.”

Deaton nodded in understanding. “So would you like the ointment?”

Stiles whimpered, fingers clenching at his sides. “It won’t hurt?”

“It will feel like an unwanted intrusion. I am not your mate, Stiles, so your wolf won’t approve but it won’t take more than one minute if you can get yourself as relaxed as possible. I only need to insert one finger, but I will not do it if you are tensed up enough to cause yourself pain.”

Stiles tensed automatically before forcing himself to relax as best he could.

“Good boy, you are doing perfectly, Stiles” Deaton soothed even as he grabbed the cream and applied it to his finger. “Can you hold your penis and balls out of the way for me? Just so I don’t have to touch you more than necessary?”

Stiles seemed relieved as he quickly reached down to cover his groin with his hands, squeezing gently in what Deaton knew was far from being in a sexual manner. It was for comfort. The kid would feel like he was being violated, and while it was a simple consensual examination for an Omega it was extremely stressful for the inexperienced wolf.

Deaton was just about to try and insert a finger when Stiles spoke. “C-can’t I d-do it?”

Deaton paused. “Even if you do, you need to understand that I will have to check you’ve done it correctly, Stiles. I can’t have you leave my exam room until I am satisfied you won’t go into heat in a few hours when you have no intention of finding yourself a mate.”

It had him conflicted. While the thought alone of having the doctors finger inside his arse had his wolf crying out in distress he couldn’t help but think it would be pointless if he had to check afterwards even if he done it himself.

“Hurry up,” he murmured, squeezing his groin tightly as he rolled his penis and balls in his hands, trying to forget the previously clinical touch.

He chewed his bottom lip as he felt the finger force its inside. It was exactly how Deaton had described it. It wasn’t physically painful, but it was unwanted. It felt as if he was being violated and he hated it.

Feeling the thicker finger rub his inner walls his wolf howled out, his fingers tightening their grip as he thrashed slightly, trying to instinctively pull away. He cried out in relief when Deaton let him, the finger slipping free as his thighs trembled and his breathing started to even out once again.

“There is no doubt you are an Omega, Stiles” Deaton confirmed what he feared the most as he scribbled down what he had found on the chart. “Since you have gone for the ointment you won’t be able to shower when you get home and I’ll have to speak to your father about getting a mating ceremony sorted out for you.”

He scowled, still protectively cupping his groin.

“It doesn’t have to be a bad thing, Stiles” Deaton bent down to pick up the gown. “Is there no alpha that you are interested in?”

Tall, dark haired and grumpy flashed through his head before he rapidly shook his head. “None that would be interested in me.”

Deaton snorted before managing to stop himself further. He was still on duty. “Any alpha would be pleased to have you as a mate, Stiles, so prepare yourself for some major courting.”

“Even you?” Stiles asked before he could stop himself.

Deaton smiled, a mixture of sadness and amusement. “We are not compatible; it is for the best considering I am your doctor.”

Stiles nodded, relieved. “So what does an Omega mating ceremony entail exactly?”


End file.
